


Back Together

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Thing - Freeform, This is just to satisfy my need for all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A Fallout fic with a poly relationship between M!ss, Danse, Deacon and Hancock, so it's basically an au, as they seem to hate each other in cannon. (Let's just pretend they like each other here)Also, I think I wrote my favourite line ever in here, that being "Preston takes the hint, and leaves."This likely won't get many reads, due to the probably niche relationship, but nonetheless,Thank you for reading and enjoy!





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> A Fallout fic with a poly relationship between M!ss, Danse, Deacon and Hancock, so it's basically an au, as they seem to hate each other in cannon. (Let's just pretend they like each other here)  
> Also, I think I wrote my favourite line ever in here, that being "Preston takes the hint, and leaves."
> 
> This likely won't get many reads, due to the probably niche relationship, but nonetheless,
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Sole slowly walks up the road of Sanctuary, the fatigue setting in and the adrenaline fading out of his system. He looks around for Preston, to report to him about the settlement he just visited.

Sole was away for over a week; this particular settlement was located on the other side of the commonwealth. It took four days to reach the settlement, two days to gather resources and build defences, whilst simultaneously defending everyone from super mutants, then another day to go to the super mutant’s base and eliminate them all, then the four-day trip back home. Sole was pretty tired.

He took Dogmeat along, much to his other companion’s protests. They all have their other duties though and Sole knew this, Hancock was anxious to return to Goodneighbour, Deacon had a list of synths to rescue and Danse couldn’t go due to the settlement being a little too close to the Prydwen; Danse was still a touchy subject to Maxon and the Brotherhood.

Soon enough Preston came out one of the houses, chatting with Sturges, before noticing Sole and lightly jogged over to greet him.

“Hello General, I hope you have some good news to report.” He asks, eagerly waiting for the response.

“I’ve cleared out the super mutants who were attacking the settlers, they shouldn’t be an issue any longer. Overall the job was a success, only three settlers got injured, all survived.” Sole summarises, almost falling into his old military habit of recording the event in full detail.

“Well done General, I have another settlement that needs your help. I’ll mark it on your map now,” Preston begins, but is interrupted by another voice.

“That’s enough for today cowboy, let our saviour breathe for a day or two before putting him in the firing line again.” Deacon laughs, patting Preston on the shoulder, lightly shoving him away. Preston takes the hint, and leaves.

Deacons smile turn genuine as he faces Sole, and immediately pulling the shorter man into a hug. They don’t say anything as they embrace, all their emotion conveyed through the hug.

“Hey Handsome’s, don’t tell me I’m missing out on the warm welcome.” Hancock says, slowly walking up to the couple.

“It could be warmer if you join us.” Deacon replies, opening his arms to allow Hancock to join, who immediately slips in, kissing Sole on the cheek as he does.

Sole steps back, the other two looking a little offended, until he yawns loudly into a loose fist.

“Well, it has been a long trip for you. We should take you back home, do you even remember where you live? It’s been a while.” Hancock teases.

Sole roles his eyes, but smiles fondly at the ghoul.

“Let’s find our robot boyfriend then and go back, it’s getting dark anyway.” Deacon comments, and they start to walk further into Sanctuary, looking for their final partner.

Soon enough, they hear the familiar humming of Danse’s power armour, as he patrols the perimeter. He quickly notices the three, and walks over to them, turning off the light on his helmet as he goes.

“How did your mission go, Soldier?” He asks, amused at the subtle blush Sole acquires when he calls him soldier, as do Hancock and Deacon who attempt to hide their laughs.

“It went fine, and don’t call me that. I hate to pull rank on you, but-“ Sole starts, with the familiar statement.

“But, I don’t technically have a rank anymore, so your point is invalid. But won’t call you soldier then, Babe.” Danse replies, causing Hancock to howl with laughter and Deacon to look smug.

Sole immediately buries his head in his hands, and faces Deacon, pointedly looking at him through his fingers.

“I have no idea what your implying beautiful, Mr. Gorgeous here always calls you Babe, isn’t that right good-looking.” Deacon says turning to Hancock, causing Danse to blush, Sole to practically turn red, with Hancock following suit.

“I can’t believe you, let’s just go back.” Sole says, and starts quickly walking down to the Red Rocket, where the four of them live; it gives them privacy and enough space for them all to be together.

Danse quickly catches up, making sure to wave at Preston to let him know he’s leaving his shift, before walking along side Sole. Deacon laces his hands with Hancock’s, and pulls him over to the others, linking his own hand with Sole’s.

It’s only a few minutes until they are in the Red Rocket. Sole starts dumping his collected items into a chest to sort out later, Danse getting out his power armour, and Hancock and Deacon immediately going into the back room and flopping on the beds.

Danse enters the room, and strips down into his white vest and boxers, attempting to get Hancock to remove his hat, coat and sash. Deacon changes instantly, into his t shirt and boxers, and helps Danse change Hancock into his worn t-shirt. Sole has an oversized shirt he sleeps in, unbuttoned, because sharing a bed with three other people gets warm.

Finally, they get into the bed, settling in to their usual places. Danse sleeps on one end, nearest the door, wanting to be the first to face any unlucky intruder. Next to him is Sole, who tucks under his arm. Hancock curls up to Sole, with his back to him, and faces Deacon who sleeps at the other end. Deacon always reaches his hand over Hancock to hold on Soles hand, and finally, they drift to sleep.


End file.
